


We Knew Each Other Once

by TheDarkLordMegatron



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Idiots in Love, Idiots who need to open their eyes, M/M, Noodle Dragons, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8707669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkLordMegatron/pseuds/TheDarkLordMegatron
Summary: "We knew each other once, in another life." Hanzo Shimada and Jesse McCree have a history. They were once more than friends but circumstances tore them apart. Years later the two are brought back together after the Overwatch recall. Inspired by infinite-atmosphere's gorgeous McHanzo comic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by infinite-atmosphere's beautiful comic found here http://infinite-atmosphere.tumblr.com/post/152662712281/soar-no-longer-i-just-want-to-clarify-that . If you haven't seen it I highly recommend it to all McHanzo fans!

There were a number of things Jesse McCree was grateful for in his life, his mama teaching him how to make her enchiladas, Reyes recruiting him to Blackwatch and one Hanzo Shimada. Since joining Blackwatch he had travelled the world, seen places he hadn’t believed existed, met people who defied logic - enter Lena Oxton- but no one could quite compare to the eldest Shimada brother.

The first time he laid eyes upon Hanzo Shimada had been during a meeting between Reyes, Morrison and Sojiro Shimada. According to Gabriel his presence at such a meeting would give him such much needed experience. In truth, Jesse was one hundred percent certain that Reyes was only forcing him to attend because he was pissed off about his beard shampoo being replaced with hair dye. Whatever, he looked damn good with a bright pink goatee, even Morrison had said so.

Hanzo had been standing beside his father, in a suit that fit him so well it should have been illegal. Unfortunately for Reyes, his ‘Teach Jesse to be a grown ass man’ plan hadn’t turned out the way he hoped. Instead of maturing the cowboy, it had if nothing else made him more of a child. Every time Hanzo addressed Jesse directly he became a flustered, stuttering mess, something which seemed to entertain Sojiro greatly. So much so that the man decided to have Hanzo show Jesse around Hanamura, partly to watch the cowboy squirm as well as keeping him out of Shimada business. In the two weeks the young men had spent with one another, a sort of relationship had formed between them. Both deciding that they actually quite enjoyed spending time with one another.

A few spiked drinks (courtesy of one Genji Shimada) later and a pair of head splitting hangovers, phone numbers had been exchanged and a promise to keep in touch with one another following Jesse’s departure.

For months they had managed to keep a semi-regular schedule speaking to one another every other day, the odd exception being when Jesse or occasionally Hanzo were sent on ‘business’ trips. The tentative relationship eventually began to evolve into something more, both men craving a call or text from the other. It eventually came to the point where Jesse begged Gabriel to take him on the next diplomatic trip to Hanamura, a request that had earnt him more than one confused look from his fellow Blackwatch agents.

One year, three months and five days after their first meeting, Jesse McCree finally laid eyes upon Hanzo Shimada again. And damn if he wasn’t the most stunning man Jesse had ever laid his eyes on. Pure black hair hanging loose over his shoulders, his muscular physique visible even beneath the insane amount of clothing he was wearing, and those stunning chocolate brown eyes looking in his direction. Be still his beating heart.

“McCree” Reyes snapped, thumping his back but keeping the volume of his voice low enough that Hanzo would be unable to listen in. “Focus, you can eye-fuck the Shimada heir later.” Suddenly feeling very bashful Jesse turned his attention to the increasingly attractive floorboards. “Don’t think I don’t know about your sex calls. We’re going to be having a talk later.” God damn that really was a beautiful floor. Moments after Jesse began considering how easy it would be to become one with the floor, the door behind Hanzo slid open, and in walked Sojiro Shimada accompanied by a young man with neon green hair. That had to be Genji Shimada. Definitely Genji, the shit-eating grin he gave Hanzo as he skipped up beside Hanzo was anything to go by.

“Welcome back to Hanamura Strike-Commander, Commander” Sojiro said, giving them a slight bow which was immediately returned by the two commanders.

“Thank you for allowing our presence Shimada-san.” Morrison replied “We are immensely grateful for your cooperation. With your permission I would ask that Commander Reyes and Agent McCree be allowed to return to investigate the rogue Omnic activity.”

“Of course.” Jesse risked glancing up from the floor and immediately locked eyes with the head of the Shimada clan, nope, back to the floorboards it was. A quick tap on his shoulder from Gabriel was all the prompting Jesse needed. He risked a quick glance at Hanzo and his heart fluttered slightly when they locked eyes.

The very second they were out of the Shimada grounds Gabriel began talking “I’m going to presume Shimada has no idea you’ve been...what do you call video sex?” Jesse very nearly choked on his own spit. “Whatever, doesn’t matter. You need to be careful chico, just because Jack and I haven’t done anything to stop you, despite the whole thing being so fucking stupid, doesn’t mean Sojiro won’t.” Gabriel looked over at him as they passed Rikimaru, lowering his voice. “Hanzo is the heir to their clan, to their Empire. There are going to be certain things expected of him, and while I might not know much about the Yakuza, I am almost one hundred percent certain that they won’t like him shacking up with an American, least of all an American man.”

  
“Sorry comandante.” Jesse mumbled under his breath.

“Don’t apologise to me kid. I’m not happy that you’ve taken an interest in a Shimada of all people, let alone their fucking heir. But so long as it doesn’t interfere with our investigations or have any form of negative impact upon Overwatch or Blackwatch, neither Jack or I are going to stop you.” That stunned him. He hadn’t know that Reyes was aware of something going on between them, though it really shouldn’t have been much of a shock, the man knew everything after all. The fact that both he and Jack knew was slightly disconcerting, yet at the same time comforting knowing that they were happy to allow it to continue so long as it posed no threat. “Just don’t get yourself killed, there is only so much we, I, can do to protect you.” The two men fell into a comfortable silence as they walked the final distance between the hotel that was currently serving as the temporary Overwatch control centre. “Get changed and gear up, we’ll meet out here in half an hour.” Gabriel ordered before vanishing into one of the elevators.

With a heavy sigh Jesse elected to take the stairs to the fourth floor rather than take the elevator, those few minutes extra would allow him to gather his thoughts. As he approached his room, he began searching through his pockets for his room key-card.

“God dammit. I know I put it here.” He cursed softly when no key-card presented itself. Mere seconds before he was about to turn on his heel and head down to the reception for a second key, the door opened and he was pulled inside. “What the fu-!” He was cut off by lips pressing against his own. Even in his panicked confusion, Jesse was quite proud of himself when he slammed his fist into his attacker's stomach and pushed them onto the bed. Finally free he was able to get a clear look on exactly who had surprised him, and his jaw fell open. There on the bed, looking stunned but still incredibly handsome, was Hanzo Shimada. His hair spread around his head in a messy halo. “Shit darlin!” Jesse was quick to cross the room and clamber onto the bed beside Hanzo “Didn’t mean to hurt you like that, but you can’t go sneakin up on a man like that.”

Hanzo groaned softly and let out a huff, his right leg kicking Jesse in the stomach. “Idiot cowman” He huffed. Unable to resist himself Jesse cracked a grin.

“You love me really.” Hanzo responded with a perfectly executed eye-roll. Reassured that he had done no severe damage to the Shimada heir, Jesse sat back on his heels. “But how’d you beat me here? Actually how the heck did you get in here?” And, oh okay. So that’s where his key-card went. “How the heck did you get that off me?”

“I have my ways.” He replied with a soft chuckle, wriggling against the blankets in an attempt to make himself more comfortable. Once finding a comfortable position he stilled himself and observed Jesse. With a gentle sigh Jesse dropped down beside him, taking a moment to kick his boots off. The two men laid in silence for several minutes, Jesse eventually reaching over to link his fingers with Hanzo’s.

“Can’t lay here forever Hanners, need to get into my gear before Reyes comes hollerin.”

“A shower would not go amiss” Jesse sat up sharply, a hand coming to rest on his chest as he gave a dramatic gasp.

“Hanners, you wound me.” The Shimada heir chuckled and watched Jesse roll off of the bed to his feet. “Gabe knows about our video dates by the way” He added as he shrugged himself out of his clothes, flinging his shirt and pants at the man on his bed.

“As does my brother.” The sudden silence had Hanzo looking over in Jesse’s direction, and he couldn’t stop himself from barking out a laugh. Jesse had frozen in the middle of putting on a pair of combats, one leg in the clothing and the other leg raised in the air. “Get dressed you foolish man.”

“Your brother’s the carrot right?” Another snicker escaped Hanzo. Genji would absolutely hate that one, he would have to remember it for future use.

“Hai, he is.” Rolling onto his side Hanzo grabbed hold of one of the pillows and hugged it to his chest, watching Jesse dress himself. There was something calming about seeing the action in person, rather than through a screen.

“Is he gonna tell your Pa?” Jesse asked as he put his strapped his armour on.

“I do not think so but I can never be sure with Genji. One moment he is willing to keep a secret and the next he uses it against you. That being said, I would like to think that we have a strong enough relationship that he would not willingly endanger us by telling my father.” His relationship, if one could call it that, with Jesse was an unusual one. It had not been his intention to get inebriated and spend the night with the Blackwatch agent, but spend the night together they had. And indeed most of the morning.

“You’re thinkin too hard darlin” The words were accompanied by a kiss being pressed against his temple. Snapping himself out of his thoughts Hanzo leaned back slightly and looked Jesse over. Even dressed in full armour and pure black clothing he looked breathtaking, though the cloak...thing was a little unnecessary, especially when one considered the current humidity. Each to their own. “I’ve got about five minutes before Reyes comes a-lookin.” He said, dropping to his knees beside the bed with a soft groan. “Are you gonna be here when I get back? Or have you gotta dive off home?”

Hanzo pursed his lips as he considered the situation. It had been very easy to escape the meeting between his father and Strike-Commander Morrison, claiming a sudden spell of dizziness, but eventually someone would be sent to check his rooms and discover his absence.

“I shall have to return, father and the elders will not be pleased with me if they discover that I have lied and used it as a cover to sneak out.” He replied, reaching out to run his fingers across the meagre scruff growing on Jesse’s jaw in advance to forcing himself to sit up. “However, I shall try to return this evening. If I cannot leave I shall let you know.” Disappointment shone in Jesse’s eyes in spite of the man’s obvious attempt at hiding it. Reaching out he held Jesse’s face gently in his hands. “I can think of nothing I would love more than to spend my evening with you Jesse.”

“You say the sweetest things darlin.” Jesse shot back with a wry smirk, leaning in to give him a chaste kiss. He then proceeded to force himself back to his feet, quickly taking Hanzo’s left hand and pressing another kiss to the back of it. “Try not to get yourself in any trouble while I’m gone Hanners” He called as he made his way to the door.

Just as Jesse was about to slip out of the door, Hanzo called out to him “Look who's talking! It is you who manages to get into trouble constantly cowman!” With a hearty chuckle Jesse blew him a kiss and winked before the door clicked shut. Thoroughly amused Hanzo stood up, taking a moment to tidy up the bedding and the room. If this...thing between them was going to continue he would have to teach Jesse the virtues of keeping a tidy home, such mess would not do.

He took a minute to observe himself in the mirror, straightening out his hair, before striding over to the window. It would not do to be caught walking the halls of a Overwatch occupied hotel, far too dramatic. Instead he opted to slid open the window and very carefully, after checking the street below for any possible witnesses, climbed out and cautiously made his way to the roof. As he slowly made his way back to his home, he couldn’t help but think of one thing.

He was rapidly falling in love with the American.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations (If I've missed any let me know and I'll add them in!):
> 
> Jefe - boss  
> Comandante- commander  
> Chico - boy  
> Hai - yes


End file.
